Death Note
by UncommonWorld
Summary: When Agatha gets hold of a notebook which grants wishes her life turns around and everything finally seems to be falling into place. But then things become cloudy when the unthinkable happens and power falls out of her hands. Will she get the boy of her dreams or will he perish along with all her dreams. AU TagathaXHoratha and cover by Taglove


"Nerd!"

Agatha rolled her eyes, pushing her books back into her bag as she scurried out of the building. With scruffy magenta hair and bug like brown eyes, she was an easy target, especially with the new glasses her mother had forced her to wear. Staring down at her orange shirt, well her white shirt stained with oranges, she hurled her rucksack on her back and pulled off her glasses.

Screaming, she threw it at a tree, watching it smash into smithereens. Looking at the remains, she crushed it with her feet and sobbed. This wasn't the first time she had been completely humiliated by that jerk, Sophie. Oranges? Stung her eyes, but wasn't as original as the holes in her shirt or butter underneath and inside her shoe.

"Hey," Agatha turned around, wiping her nose as she stared at her wolf friend. "Are you alright?" Hort was his name, her only friend in the school...in the world if it didn't include her parents, even her older sister didn't like her. Agatha gave him an odd stare, taking a seat. "What do you think?" She sniffed. "She squeezed an orange in my face and pelted me with more. My eyes- my eyes are burning."

Hort sighed, taking a wipe out of his bag. "Here..." He awkwardly handed her a wipe, ye she refused. "How is this going to help?!" She grimaced, screwing it up in her hand. "I don't know, to clean those tears?" It sounded more like a hiss and set both of them back. "Sorry...I-" Agatha shook her head, throwing the wipe away. "Its my fault...I'm just sick of it, I'm sick of everyone."

Hort smirked, nodding his head. "You didn't seem to be hating Mr. Imbecile over there." Agatha peered to her left, stretching a smile. That was Tedros, football player star of the school. He was captain of the team and was known by everyone, if only he was nice too.

Much like Sophie, they had managed to be the most hated yet loved pupils of the school and rised to the top...hand in hand. Yes, they are together. Tedros as dumb as a cow and Sophie as snakey as a snake, they are the perfect match. Like a 2015 Regina George, Sophie has her two minions: Audrey and Tatiana. Audrey is the dumb one, she's a tiny sheep, a carbon copy of Sophie. If Sophie wears pink, she wears pink, if Sophie is on a kale diet, she's on a kale diet, if Sophie's a blonde, she's a blonde.

Audrey has brown caramel skin and was blessed with black long hair, now black was a great colour on her, brown was even better, but blonde? Yes, it may suit others, but her hair was a total mess... Until Sophie forced her to dye it red.

Tatiana, 'princess' of the cheerleading squad, 'daughter' of the the ever so scary Sophie, the monster of the night. With pale skin and rosy lips and cheeks, boys swoon over her. She's got the brains, people just don't know it yet.

"Footballs after school, you know..." Agatha smiled, getting back up. Hort nodded, unaware of where she was taking this. "Why don't I come and watch?" His cheeks began to burn and he pushed her slightly. "I'm the water boy...you really want to watch that?" But Agatha wasn't paying attention, her attention was on Tedros only. She watched him laugh with his friends as they tossed a basketball around and around. "Of course I will..."

"Great, because I also need to get some gear for hockey, coach is finally letting me play," Agatha nodded, hoping he'd stop rambling soon. She did appreciate his company, but sometimes it could just be a bit too much. "I think you should change before next lesson." Hort slowly pointed out. Agatha peered down at her shirt, nodding. "I've learnt to never leave the house without a second shirt..."

"I've got my PE shirt in my locker, you want that?" He questioned. Agatha cocked an eyebrow. "Do you want the shirt or not?" She nodded, scurrying inside. Hort followed, by her side as always.

"Are you done?" Hort questioned as he knelt on the wall next to the girls bathroom. "Nearly..." She almost hissed. She had been having the worst time trying to get the shirt off since the orange juice had managed to stick to her skin and tangle the hairs on her body. If she pulled it off she have the worst waxing job to ever be witness.

"You sound like you're struggling..." Hort chuckled. She banged on the door, panting as she tried to get the shirt over her head. Knowing she'd never be able to get this off on her own, she reached her hand out and into the corridor and pulled Hort in.

Flapping his arms in the air, he crashed onto the ground, almost taking a whiff of the dirty toilet smell. He looked up, almost choking on his spit. He burst into laughter, putting his hand out, ready for her to pull her back up. "Need any help?" He questioned, unable to find her eyes. She used her free arm to grab him by the collar, pulling him closer so they were breathing the same air. "Tell anyone about this and I'll crush you..."

He gulped, pushing her off. "Stay still, Grufalo..." He squealed as Agatha pinched him, causing him to groan afterwards. "Wasteman..." He mumbled.

"Moistman..." She grumbled.

"Sidechick..." He hissed back.

"Dead man- ow!" Hort pulled the shirt off, no hair out of place or skin scratched. He peered down at her teary eyes, trying his best not to laughter. "Its not funny," She mumbled. "I'm in pain..." She whined, rubbing her back.

"In my bag, I have some cream. Rub my back, it's burning." Hort sighed, rummaging through her bag. "You'd never do this for me..." He muttered. She shrugged, leaning on the wall. "That is only because you have the back of a gorilla." He cocked an eyebrow, squeezing the cream into his hands.

Spreading it across her back, there was on odd silence. "This is honestly so weird. What if someone opens the door?" Hort questioned. Agatha shrugged, rolling her eyes. "Thats what locks are for." She reached her arm, locking the door since Hort forgot too.

"You done yet?" She questioned. "I don't know how it's possible," He sighed, trying to find a logical reason for this. "But your skin keeps absorbing all the cream..." She cocked an eyebrow, sighing. "You're an odd soul." He rolled his eyes. "Your skin is odd..." She punched him in the side, causing him to yell.

"Shhh! People might think I'm murdering you!" She hissed, pulling his shirt out of his bag. "So people are just going to ignore the fact a hand had dragged me into the bathroom?" She shrugged, tugging the shirt on. "Let's get out of this place, its suffocating being in one space with you this long." He rolled his eyes, grabbing a bag.

"That's mine!" She lunged it off him, shooting him a nasty glare. He cocked an eyebrow. "Well I'm sorry you decided to get the exact same bag as I did!" She pouted, shaking her head. "That is a girls bag and we both know it." It was a grey duffel bag with red streaks. "It was in the boys section at JD SPORTS!" He put another bag over his shoulder, snarling at her.

"Wait, this is your bag..." Agatha hated admitting she was wrong, especially to a boy like Hort,so she lunged her bag off him and replaced it with his own. "Well, I wouldn't have guessed..." Honestly, she felt like hitting him, but she had had enough of him today.

"Is that tissue paper?" Agatha peered at the tissue paper hanging off Hort's foot. "Haha, how funny..." He reached down to pull it off but she hit him. "Ow!" He yelled. "You should be thanking me, you toad." She bent down to take it off but he did the same. Agatha screamed as her forehead collided with his knee. "I've witnessed physical and emotional pain, but this is the winner..."

Hort chuckled, then it transformed into a snort till it was a full on laughter. He tried to grab her hand, but he had grabbed onto her hair. Screaming, she pushed him, causing him to stumble. "Ah!" He fell backwards, crashing onto the door and entering the open along with Agatha.

"Ow..." Agatha looked up, unable to get up. Hort released her hair, staring at her face and it wasn't a pleasant one. She stared straight at the jocks, unaware Sophie and her goons were staring too.

"Wow..." Sophie chuckled as she walked along, Tedros' fingers twinned with hers. "Agatha, out of all the things I've seen you do, I think this is the winner..." She walked away and her goons followed. Agatha sighed, collapsing back on Hort. "Ugh, thanks a lot Hort."

"Once again, it's not my fault..." Hort sighed as he walked in his football gear. Agatha nodded for the sixth time. It was the only thing she could think about. "I know it's not...I-I just-" she peered at Hort, watching the guilt spread on his face. "Its no different than any other day..."

"Why don't you join the team. I'll be up there..." She sighed, walking up to the bleachers. She sat next to a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes. "Hi, I've never seen you around." The girl spoke. Agatha smiled, nodding slowly. "Noone really does, so you shouldn't feel bad."

"Who are you here for?" Agatha pierced her lips together, sympathetic watching Hort stand around with water in his hand. "I just like...watching." The girl gave her a stern look, replacing it with a smile. "Alright, well I hope you enjoy it. Whose your favourite player?"

Agatha froze, not knowing what to say. "The errr- the eeer- the Tedros," Her eyes widened. "I mean Tedros. I like watching him at, he's amazing. Keeping the ball out of the post is his best quality." The girl shook her head, smiling. "He doesn't play in the post, any who... I better be leaving."

Agatha nodded, watching her leave. After she was gone, Agatha looked down at the spot she was sitting in and realised she had just left a black note book. "Oh no..." She took the note pad, getting up. She thought it would be best to return it to her.

Getting up, she sprinted from the bleachers and ran in her direction. She scanned the area, her eyes lighting up as she saw brown hair. She ran towards the person, oddly swivelling around as she realised it wasn't her.

"Cool outfit, dork..." Tatiana giggled as she walked past. "Right back at you, rocking those crocs!" She gasped, turning around. "I have cheerleading class today, this is acceptable!" She screamed, running away. "Ugh, I wish she would have been pelted by oranges, maybe they'd get it in her eyes this time."

Agatha turned around as she heard a piercing scream. "What was that?" She questioned, running to the direction of the scream. She almost screamed herself as she saw Tatiana sprawled on the ground, covering her eyes.

She looked around, hoping nobody had seen what she had. Luckily nobody was there to see it. "Tatiana... Are you alright?" She put out her hand and she took it. "They just came out of nowhere...I didn't see any of it." She peered at her ruined cheerleading kit.

"Don't worry, gets better..." Agatha smirked, wiping her arms. "Your friends can help you cream you back and then you'll have more of an embarrassment than this." Tatiana screamed, taking her crocs that had fallen off her feet and ran for her life leaving Agatha not only gob smacked, but amused. She had to show Hort this, as soon as possible. She could never pass an opportunity like this.

 **Hi, please review down below and tell me how you thought about my new story. It will really make me feel better.**


End file.
